The present application relates to wall-entry bathtubs, in particular to wall-entry bathtubs incorporating a moveable entry wall and/or improved operational features.
Convenient ingress and egress from a conventional bathtub is of significant concern for those dealing with physical limitations that prevent or complicate use of a conventional, fixed-wall bathtub (e.g., due to age, injury, etc.).
Wall-entry bathtubs are intended to provide improved ease of entry and exit (e.g., ingress and egress) to a bathtub (e.g., by reducing the step-over height required to enter and exit the bathtub.)
These wall-entry bathtubs present unique challenges for those designing and implementing the bathtub, which is often installed in an existing bathroom as a replacement for a conventional, fixed-wall bathtub. For example, bathers using wall-entry bathtubs often remain seated in the wall-entry bathtub until substantially all of the water has drained (e.g., because of physical limitations, to minimize water spillage, etc.). Accordingly, it is desirable to shorten the time it takes to drain or substantially drain water from a bathtub. Further, bathers using wall-entry bathtubs often have limited ability to move and/or seal the entry wall (alternatively, door, etc.). Accordingly, it is desirable to improve the ease of moving and/or sealing the entry wall. Further still, additional devices/features providing functionalities can result in excessive noise. Limiting excessive noise during operation of a wall-entry bathtub can provide an improved user-experience. Further still, improved ease of access may mean there are additional opportunities for water spillage. It is desirable that water spillage be minimized. Further still, designing a reliable and convenient entry wall latch mechanism challenges the practical implementation of a wall-entry bathtub, as actuation of the latch mechanism is preferably a deliberate act by the bather to prevent unintended movement of the entry wall, especially when the bathtub is full. The integration of electronics to control and monitor various features of the bathtub present yet another series of challenges in the design of a wall-entry bathtub, especially when controls are integrated into the moveable entry wall. Further still, the integration and control of the various components and systems for filling, draining, sealing, and monitoring the bathtub present various unique challenges to the design of a wall-entry bathtub, as opposed to a conventional, fixed-wall bathtub.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a wall-entry bathtub that is practical, reliable, and convenient, especially for those bathers living with any number of physical limitations by decreasing drain time, improving the ease of moving and/or sealing the entry wall, limiting excessive noise during operation, minimizing water spillage, and/or improving controls and/or monitoring associated with the operation of the wall-entry bathtub.